DucktheGWREngineFan9's TUGS/Disney Parody Casts.
Here are some TUGS/Disney parody casts by DucktheGWREngineFan9. Welcome *Welcome to my new page for TUGS parody casts. All of my casts are made from scratch. The casts will be updated from time to time. *Please Note: If you edit, add, or delete any of the casts, YOU’RE FIRED!! *Also, if you have any questions for me, please leave one on my talk page. Thanks. :) Casts TUGS/Snow White Parody Casts *Lillie Lightship as Snow White (Both beautiful) *Ten Cents as Prince Charming (Both fall in love with Emily and Snow White) *Chug (from Chug and Friends) as Doc (Both wise) *The Goods Engine as Bashful (Both grateful) *Sunshine as Sneezy (Both Western) *Little Toot (from Chug and Friends) as Grumpy (Sir Handel is rude in Season 4) *Jonah (from Chug and Friends) as Happy (Both splendid) *Steve (from Chug and Friends) as Dopey (Both clumsy) *Kulu (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sleepy (Sleepy's voice suits Peter Sam) *Zak and Zebedee as The Vultures (All of them are twins) *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Wicked Queen (Both the main female villains) *Nantucket as Humbert The Huntsman (Nantucket is a real villain in Hero of the Waterway) *The Duchess as The Wicked Hag Special Guests For Heigh Ho *The Characters as The Charlie Quigg's Crossover Cast Special Guests For Bluddle Uddle Um Dum *The Characters as The Neo Burns Crossover Cast Special Guests For The Yodel Song *The Characters as The Neo Burns Crossover Cast TUGS/Pinocchio Parody Casts *Grampus as Pinocchio (Both small) *Top Hat as Geppetto (Both strong) *Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket (Both smart) *Hercules as Figaro (Both wise) *Kate (Ferry Boat Fred) as Cleo (Both wise) *Lillie Lightship as The Blue Fairy (Both beautiful) *Nantucket as Stromboli (Nantucket is a real villain in Hero of the Waterway) *Oliver (TT) as The Wicked Coachman (Both crazy) *Cabot (TT) as Honest John *Izzy Gomez as Gideon *Zorran as Lampwick (Ten Cents and Jiminy Cricket are both angry with Zorran and Lampwick, who are villains) *Zak, Zebedee, Zug, Zip, Oliver's Henchboats (TT), Sea Rogue's Henchboats (Salty's Lighthouse), and Sea Rouge (Salty's Lighthouse) as The Coachman's Minions *Bobby (TT) as Alexander *Johnny Cuba as Monstro the Whale (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Special Guests For Give A Little Whistle *The Characters as The Neo Burns Crossover Cast Special Guests For Lampwick's Transformation with a Crossover *Thomas as Mike *Edward as Sullivan *Rabbit as Nostaglic Guy with Glasses (with Agent Ed's scream) *Courage the Cowardly Dog as Genie *Fievel Mousekewitz as Spongebob *Tony Toponi as Squidward *Shaggy Rogers as Mac (with Luigi's gasp) *Scooby Doo as Bloo (with Mario's gasp) TUGS/Fantasia Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Mickey Mouse (Both the main heroes) *Top Hat as Bacchus (Both strong) *Shamus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jacchus (Both nice) *Warrior as Donald Duck (Both vain) *Chug (from Chug and Friends) as Ben Ali Gator *Male Engines (from Chug and Friends) as The Alligators *The Narrow Gauge Tugboats as The Broomsticks *People as The Musicians *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Yen Sid *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Daisy Duck *Shyla (from Chug and Friends) as Madame Upanova *Female Engines (from Chug and Friends) as The Ostriches *Kate (from Chug and Friends) as Hyacinth Hippopotamous *Other Female Engines (from Chug and Friends) as Hippos *Hercules as Soldier *Lillie Lightship as Doll *Johnny Cuba as Jack in the Box *Ferries as Flowers (Nutcrackers song) *Liners as Faires (Nutcracker song) Special Guests For The Rite of Spring's Dinosaur Fight *The Characters as The Charlie Quigg Characters TUGS/Dumbo Parody Casts *Budgie the Helicopter as Dumbo (Both flying in the sky) *Ten Cents as Timothy Q. Mouse (Both have the same letter "T") *Carla (TT) as Mrs. Jumbo *Nantucket as The Ringmaster *Stewiacke as Joe *Warrior as Casey Junior *Other Engines as Other Animals *Pearl as Giddy Elephant *Lillie Lightship as Prissy Elephant *Sally Seaplane as Catty Elephant *The Duchess as Matiarch Elephant *Big Mac as Mr. Jumbo *Hercules as Mr. Stork *Grampus, Beford Buoy (from TT), Frank, Eddie, Zip, Zug, The Pirates, Igloo (TT), The Goods Engine, Chester (TT), Lord Stinker, and Coast Guard as The Storks *Oliver (TT) as Skinny *Shrimpers as The Clowns *Zorran, Zak, Zebedee, Zip, Zug, Johnny Cuba, Oliver (TT), Barrington (TT), Cabot (TT), The Big Cargo Ship (TT), Oliver's Henchboats (TT), Sea Rogue's Henchboats (Salty's Lighthouse), Sea Rouge (Salty's Lighthouse) and The Ghost Tugboats as Pink Elephants *Paul the Police Boat (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Jim Crow *Zug (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Crow with glasses *Zip (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Crow with hat that's missing the top part *Z.B. (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Fat Crow *Zak (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Little Crow *Constance (TT), Bluenose (TT), Pugwash (TT), Molly (TT), Constance (TT), Emily (TT), Martha (SL), and Sunshine (SL) as The Other Elephants Special Guests For The Routsabouts *The Special Guests as The Neo Burns Cast Special Guests For Pyramid of Pachyderms Falls * Cuddles as Mickey Mouse * Toothy as Donald Duck * Croc as Chip (when he screams) * Yoshi as Pinocchio (with Yoshi's scream) * Beany the Bird as Tillie * Mario as Tak * Luigi as Princess Yum Yum * Gromit, Wallace, Mr. Blik, Waffles, Gorodon Quid, and Rocko as The Vultures * Hugo as Jiminy Cricket * Rocket Robot on Wheels as Tamaki Special Guests For Pink Elephants on Parade * The Characters as The Filip Zebic Crossover Casts TUGS/Bambi Parody Casts *Spike (FBF) as Young Bambi *Percy (FBF) as Young Thumper *Cappy (SL) as Young Flower *Constance (TT) as Young Faline *Ten Cents as Adult Bambi *Sunshine as Adult Thumper *Fred (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Adult Flower *Lillie Lightship as Adult Faline *Kate (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Bambi's Mom *Big Mac as The Prince of the Forest *Sunshine as Friend Owl *Sally Seaplane as Mrs. Quail *Pearl as Girl Bunny *S.S. Vienna as Girl Skunk *Emily (TT) as Quail's Mom *Sigrid (TT) as Thumper's Mom *Big Stack (SL) as Mr. Mole *Johnny Cuba as Adult Ronno *Bluenose as Young Ronno *Zorran, Zak, Zebedee, Zip, Zug, Oliver's Henchboats (TT), Sea Rogue's Henchboats (Salty's Lighthouse) as Ronno's Minions *Johnny Cuba as The Man *Shrimpers as The Dogs *Sea Rouge (from Salty's Lighthouse) as The Porcupine Special Guests For Man Was In The Forest *Tails as Dumbo *Rayman, Houdini, Gonzo, and Photographer as Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore *The Crowd as Mickey's Band Orchestra Audience *Luigi as Pinocchio (1978) *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Smurfs *Hello Kitty as Snow White *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Percy as Pinocchio *Crash Bandicoot as Andy *Coco Bandicoot as Ann *Casey Jr as Christopher Robin Special Guests For Bambi's Mother Dies *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Percy as Pinocchio *Luigi as Pinocchio (1978) *Rayman, Houdini, Gonzo, and Photographer as Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore TUGS/Fun and Fancy Free Parody Casts *Bedford Buoy (TT) as Jiminy Cricket *Pugwash (TT) as Cleo *Bobby (TT) as The Big Cat *Sunshine as Bongo *Princess Alice as Lulubelle *The Ghostly Galleon as Lumpjaw *Nantucket, Barrington (TT), Captain Smith (SL), Oliver's Henchboats (TT), Sea Rogue's Henchboats (Salty's Lighthouse), Sea Rouge (SL), Bobby (TT), Frank, Eddie, Sunshine, and S.S. Vienna as The Other Bears *Top Hat as Edgar Bergen *Molly (TT) as Luana Patten *Coast Guard as Charlie McCarthy *Big Stack (SL) as Mortimer Snerd *Izzy Gomez as The Cow *Ten Cents as Mickey Mouse *Warrior as Donald Duck *Fred (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Goofy *Lillie Lightship as The Golden Harp *Johnny Cuba as Willy The Giant *Zak, Zebedee, Zip, and Zug as The Dragonflies TUGS/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Parody Casts *Warrior as Toad *Hercules as Cyril *Top Hat as MacBadger *Ten Cents as Ratty *Grampus as Moley *Zorran as Mr. Winkie *Bluenose as The Policeman *Nantucket as Judge *Jack the Grappler as Newspaper Man *The Z Stacks as The Weasels *Cabot's Cargo (TT) as People Singing (a.k.a. The Angry Mob) *Shrimpers as The Dogs who barks and pass Mr. Toad *Big Mac as Ichabod Crane *Lillie Lightship as Katrinda *Nantucket as Brom Bones *Johnny Cuba as The Headless Horseman *Cosmic Creepers as The Black Cat TUGS/Cinderella Parody Casts *Lillie Lightship as Cinderella *Molly (TT) as The Fairy Godmother *Ten Cents as Prince Charming *Top Hat as The King *Big Mac as The Grand Duke *Grampus as Jaq *Bedford Buoy (TT) as Gus *Princess Alice as Mary Mouse *Zorran as Lucifer *Sunshine as Bruno *Troublesome Trucks as Guards *Bluenose (TT) as Stepmother *Pugwash as Anastasia *The Duchess as Drisella TUGS/Alice in Wonderland Parody Casts *Lillie Lightship as Alice *Kate (Ferry Boat Fred) as Alice's Sister *Princess Alice as Dinah *Top Hat as Doorknob *Sunshine as Dodo *Ten Cents as Mad Hatter *Johnny Cuba as The Queen Of Hearts *Barrington (TT) as Caterpillar TUGS/Peter Pan Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Peter Pan (Both the main heroes) *Lillie Lightship as Wendy (Lillie Lightship has a crush on Ten Cents, just like Wendy has a crush on Peter Pan) *Otis (SL) as John Darling *Sunshine as Micheal Darling *Princess Alice as Tinker Bell *Captain Star as George Darling *Female Captain Star as Mary Darling *The Goods Engine as Slighty *ZIp as Chubby *The Pirates as The Twins *Zug as Nibs *Igloo (TT) as Tootles *Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin (from Shining Time Station) as Captain Hook *Evil Theodore (TT) as Mr. Smee *The Sea Monster (TT) as Tick Tock Crocodile *Budgie as Pedro *Zorran, Izzy Gomez, Zak, Zebedee, Oliver's Henchboats (TT), Sea Rogue's Henchboats (Salty's Lighthouse), Sea Rouge (Salty's Lighthouse), and The Shrimpers as The Pirates *Kate (from Chug and Friends) as Jane Darling *Cappy (SL) as Danny Darling *Big Mac as Edward Darling Special Guests For You Can Fly! *The Disney Characters as The NickyHelp Characters Special Guests For Following The Leader *The Disney Characters as The NickyHelp Characters Special Guests For What Made The Red Man Red? *The Disney Characters as The Larry Winkle Characters Special Guests For Your Mother and Mine *The Disney Characters as The Sampea CAML Characters TUGS/Lady and the Tramp Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Tramp *Lillie Lightship as Lady *Warrior as Jock *Big Mac as Trusty *Lorna (Alice in Wonderland) as Aunt Sarah *Sea Rouge's Henchboats (Salty's Lighthouse) as Si and Am *Salty (SL) as Tony *Fred (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Joe *The Coast Guard's Messenger as The Beaver *Amos Slade as The Dog Catcher *Sunshine as Scamp *Princess Alice as Angel *Zorran as Buster *Barrington (TT) as Francis *Shamus (TT) as Dog Pound Dog *Carla (TT) as Ruby *Jack the Grappler as Scratchy *Bluenose as Sparky *Pearl, Pentra, and Lillie the Lighthouse (TT) as Scamp's Sisters *R-Boat (TT) as The Rat *The Ghostly Galleon as The Alligator TUGS/Sleeping Beauty Parody Casts *Lillie Lightship as Princess Aurora *Ten Cents as Prince Phillip *Pugwash as Flora *Sally Seaplane as Fauna *Princess Alice as Merryweather *Carla (TT) as Maleficent *Hercules as King Stefan *Big Mac as King Hubert *Paul the Police Boat (SL) as The Duke *Warrior as The Man with the Guitar *Big Stack (TT) as Samson *Shamus (TT) as The Duke *Oliver (TT) as Diablo the Raven *The Ghostly Galleon as Dragon Maleficent *Philmore, Phil, Oliver's Henchboats (TT), Sea Rogue's Henchboats (Salty's Lighthouse), Sea Rouge (Salty's Lighthouse), Johnny Cuba and Shrimpers as The Goons Special Guests For The Sleep Spell * Thomas as Winnie the Pooh * Toulouse as Bambi * Mario as Jouhan * Steve (from Chug and Friends) as Sniffles * Gumball as Jiminy Cricket * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Smurfs * Princess Peach as Pearl * Croc as TinTin TUGS/101 Dalmatians Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Pongo *Lillie Lightship as Perdita *Hercules as Roger *Kate (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Anita *The Duchess as Nanny *Carla (TT) as Cruella De Vil *Burke as Jasper *Blair as Horace *Top Hat as Danny *Big Stack (TT) as Captain *Hercules as Colonel *Warrior as Sgt. Tibbs *Sunshine as Towser *Pugwash as Lucy *Grampus as Lucky *Kulu (TT) as Patch *The Goods Engine as Rolley *Molly (TT) as Penny *Nantucket as Thunderbolt *Bluenose as Lil' Lightning *Ferries and Linners as Krunchies Dogs/Lodon Dogs *Frank as The Collie *Eddie as Labrador *Oliver (TT) as The Evil Man on The Show, Thunderbolt *Zak as P.H. De Vil *Zebedee as Mooch *Johnny Cuba as Scorch De Vil *Zorran as The Swamp Rat *Sally Seaplane as Cocoa *Princess Alice as Kristy *Aurora (TT) as Spotty *R-Boat (TT) as Mr. Skinner *Shrimpers as Police Offcers *Stewiacke as Alonzo *Big Mickey as The Man in the Truck *The Big Cargo Ship (FBF) as Wood Man *Constance (TT) as Moose TUGS/The Sword in the Stone Parody Casts *Grampus as Wart *Ten Cents as Merlin *Hercules as Sir Ector *Big Mac as Sir Kay *Blandford and Bingham (TT) Mighty Mac as Tiger and Talbot *Cappy (SL) as Arcamedies *Octo (SL) as Sir Pellinore *Lillie Lightship as Scullery Maid *A Signalman as A Guard *Carla (TT) as Madam Mim *Molly (TT) as The Girl Squirrel *Sally Seaplane as The Old Lady Squirrel *The Ghostly Galleon as The Pike *Zorran as The Wolf (Zorran and The Wolf are both mean) *Hercules as Black Bart *Guysborough (TT) as The Woodpecker *Bluenose as The Eagle TUGS/Mary Poppins Parody Casts *Lillie Lightship as Mary Poppins *Warrior as Mr Banks *Kate (Ferry Boat Fred) as Mrs Banks *Grampus as Michael *Princess Alice as Jane *Nantucket as Mr Dawes Sr *Zorran as Mr Dawes Jr *The Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Penguins *Ten Cents as Bert *Fred (Ferry Boat Fred) as Uncle Albert *Top Hat as Admiral Boom *Hercules as Mr. Binnacle Special Guests For A Stay Awake Crossover *Chug (from Chug and Friends) as Figaro *Grampus as Sniffles *Mario as Jiminy Cricket Special Guests For Step In Time *The Characters as The NickyHelp Characters TUGS/The Jungle Book Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Baloo *Spike (FBF) as Mowgli *Big Mac as Bagheera *Big Stack (SL) as Colonel Hathi *Carla (TT) as Winfred *Percy (FBF) as Junior *Zorran as Kaa *Cabot (TT) as Shere Khan *Bluenose as King Louie *Zorran, Zak, Zebedee, Burke, Blair, Oliver's Henchboats (TT), Sea Rogue's Henchboats (Salty's Lighthouse), Sea Rouge (Salty's Lighthouse), Bobby (TT), and Troublesome Trucks as Monkeys *Bedford Buoy (TT) as Buzzie *Eddie as Dizzy *Frank as Flaps *Sunshine as Ziggy *Sea Rouge as Chowing Elephant *The Coast Guard, The Pirates, Igloo, and Sigrid (TT) as The Other Elephants *Warrior as Rama *Fire Tug as Akela *Lillie Lightship as Shanti *The Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Wolves *Kulu (TT) as Ranjan *Hercules as Mowgli's Father *Kate (FBF) as Mowgli's Mother Special Guests For Colonel Hathi's March *Special Guests as The Neo Burns Cast Special Guests For The Bare Necessities *Special Guests as The NickyHelp Cast Special Guests For I Wanna Be Like You (with the Mousercise's I Wanna Be Like You II Song) *Special Guests as The Filip Zebic Cast Special Guests For The Bare Necessities (Reprise) *Special Guets as The NickyHelp Cast TUGS/The Aristocats Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Thomas O'Malley *Lillie Lightship as Duchess *Millie (TT) as Marie *Spike (FBF) as Berlioz *Percy (FBF) as Toulouse *Nantucket as Edgar *Top Hat as Scat Cat *Kulu (TT) as Roquefort *Warrior as Napoleon *Big Mac as Lafayette *and more TUGS/Bedknobs and Broomsticks Parody Casts *Lillie Lightship as Miss Eglantine Price *Ten Cents as Emelius Browne *Warrior as Mr. Jelk *Zorran as The Bookman *Bluenose as Swinburne *Jack the Grappler as Colonel Heller *Millie (TT) as Carrie *Zip as Charlie *Zug as Paul *Kate (FBF) as Mrs. Hobday *Big Mac as Mr. Codfish *Fire Tug as The Secretary Bird *Nantucket (TT) as King Leonidas *Shelburne (TT) as Fisherman Bear *Hercules as Captain Greer *Top Hat as General Teagler *Fred (FBF) as Elderly Farmer *Puffa as Cosmic Creepers *The Shrimpers as The Nazis *Grampus as Pete (from Pete's Dragon) Special Guests for Some Crossovers * The Characters as The Soilders of the Old Home Guard Crossover. * The Characters as The Stop that Ball! Crossover. TUGS/Robin Hood Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Robin Hood *Lillie Lightship as Maid Marian *Hercules as Little John *Big Mac as Alan-A-Dale *Johnny Cuba as Prince John *Bluenose as Sir Hiss *Jack the Grappler as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Kate (FBF) as Mrs. Rabbit *Spike (FBF) as Skippy *Fundy (TT) as Toby *Molly (TT) as Sis *Millie (TT) as Tagalong *Sally Seaplane as Lady Kluck *Fred (FBF) as Friar Tuck *Fire Tug as Otto *Shamus (TT) as Toby's Dad *Big Stack (SL) as King Richard *Troublesome Trucks as The Wolf Hunters *Zorran, Zak, and Zebedee as The Rhino Guards *Phil and Philmore as Elephant Guards *The Rockslide Brothers as Hippo Guards *Zip as Nusty *Zug as Trigger *Cabot (TT) as The Crococaptain *Puffa and Pugwash as Mr. and Mrs. Mouse *The Chinese Dragon as The Runaway Tent (The Rhino Guards are inside the tent and run away after Lady Kluck hits them) Special Guests For A Crossover * The Characters as the FantasyFilms2013's Phony King of England Crossover. TUGS/The Rescuers Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Bernard *Lillie Lightship as Miss Bianca *Budgie as Orville *Bedford Buoy (TT) as Rufus *Sally Seaplane as Penny (Penny's Voice Suits Sally Seaplane) *Sea Rouge as Digger *Carla (TT) as Madame Medusa *Zak and Zebedee as Nero and Brutus *Izzy Gomez as Mr Snoops *Princess Alice as Ellie Mae *Grampus as Luke *Big Mac as Gramps *Warrior as Rabbit *Top Hat as Owl *Fred (FBF) as Evinrude *Sunshine as The Chairman *Warrior as TV Announcer *The Duchess as Joanna the Goanna *Zorran as Percival McLeach *The Shrimpers as Crocodiles and Bats *Robo-Tug (TT) as Snake *Billy Shoepeck as Cody *Theodore as Red *Hank as Frank *George as Krebbs *Dulcy (Sonic) as Marahute *Spike (FBF) as Jake *Frank/Eddie as Wilbur *Johnny Cuba as Razorback TUGS/Winnie the Pooh Parody Casts *Ten Cents - Winnie The Pooh *Grampus - Piglet *Sunshine - Tigger *Warrior - Rabbit *Hercules - Eeyore *Lillie Lightship - Kanga *Puffa - Roo *Top Hat - Owl *Big Mac - Christopher Robin *Zorran - Nasty Jack TUGS/The Fox and the Hound Parody Casts *Spike (FBF) as Young Tod *Percy (FBF) as Young Copper *Oliver (TT) as Amos Slade *Jack the Grappler as Chief *Sunshine as Adult Copper *Ten Cents as Adult Tod *Lillie Lightship as Vixey *Zip/Zug as Dinky *Frank/Eddie as Boomer *Kate (FBF) as Widow Tweed *Sally Seaplane as Big Mama *Ghost Train as The Train *R-Boat (TT) as The Bear TUGS/The Black Cauldron Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Taran *Lillie Lightship as Princess Eilonwy *Fred (FBF) as Toby *Big Mac as Fflewddur Fflam *Grampus as Gurgi *Big Mac as King Eidilleg *Warrior as Doli *S.S. Vienna as Hen-Wen *Hercules, Sunshine, Bedford Buoy (TT), and Sally Seaplane as The Fairfolks *Carla (TT), Sally Seaplane, and The Duchess as Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch *Bluenose as Creeper *Nantucket as The Horned King TUGS/The Great Mouse Detective Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Basil *Sunshine as Dr. Dawson *Princess Alice as Olivia Flaversham *Big Mac as Hiram Flaversham *Hercules as Toby the Dog *Oliver (TT) as Fidget *Johnny Cuba as Professor Ratigan *Bobby (TT) as Bartholomew *Izzy Gomez as Bill the Lizard *Emily (TT) as Mrs. Judson *Sally Seaplane as Bar Maid *Carla (TT) as Felicia the Cat *The Duchess as The Robot Queen *Digby (TT) as The Old Mouse *Kate (FBF) as The Queen Mouse *Lillie Lightship as Miss Kitty Mouse TUGS/Oliver and Company Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Dodger *Sunshine as Oliver *Lillie Lightship as Rita *Warrior as Tito *Hercules as Francis *Big Mac as Einstein *Frank and Eddie as Fagin *Johnny Cuba as Sykes *Princess Alice as Penny *Big Mac as Winston *Sally Seaplane as Geogette *Zak and Zebedee as Roscoe and DeSoto TUGSs/The Little Mermaid Parody Casts *Lillie Lightship as Ariel *Warrior as Prince Eric *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) as Melody *Sunshine as Flounder *Grampus as Adult Flounder *Bedford Buoy (TT) as Scuttle *Fundy (TT) as Seahorse *Top Hat as King Triton *Ten Cents as Sebastian (I think Ten Cents makes a better Sebastian) *Big Mac as Grim *Ballington (TT) as Max *Pugwash as Carolotta *Carla (TT) as Ursula *The Duchess as Vanessa *Zak and Zebedee as Flotsam and Jetsam *Nantucket as Chef Louis (Both of them wear white) *Sally Seaplane as Arista *Molly (TT) as Attina *Constance (TT) as Adella *S.S. Vienna as Andrina *Emily (TT) as Alana *Sigrid (TT) as Aquata *Johnny Cuba as The Shark (a.k.a. Glut the Shark) *Hercules, Fred (FBF), Frank, Eddie, The Goods Engine and Theodore Characters as Animals *Diesel as The Hammerd Shark *Shrimpers as The Eels *The Duchess as Marina Del Rey *Oliver (TT) as Benjamin *Bluenose as Undertow *Zip and Zug as Tip and Dash *Burke and Blair as Cloak and Dagger TUGS/Beauty and the Beast Parody Casts *Lillie Lightship as Belle *Top Hat as The Beast *Sunshine as Lumiere *Bedford Buoy (TT) as Cogsworth *Pugwash (TT) as Mrs. Potts *Fundy (TT) as Chip *Princess Alice as Babette *Sally Seaplane as Wardroble *Fred (FBF) as Maurice *Bluenose as Gaston (DO NOT EDIT!) *Oliver (TT) as LeFou (DO NOT EDIT!) *Jack the Grappler as Monsieur D'Argue (DO NOT EDIT!) *The Rockslide Brothers and Shrimpers as The Villagers (a.k.a. The Angry Mob) *Big Stack (SL) as The Prince *Ten Cents as Human Lumiere (I think Thomas likes to be Human Lumiere!) *Warrior as Human Cogsworth *Kate (FBF) as Human Mrs. Potts *Sunshine as Human Chip *Molly (TT) as Human Babette *The Wolves as Themselves *The Duchess as Angeligue *Barrington (TT) as Fife *Zorran as Forte *Pearl, Pentra, and Lillie the Lighthouse (TT) as The Bimbettes *Bobby (TT) as Gaston's Horse *Nantucket as Human Forte *Northumberland (TT) as Phillpe TUGS/Aladdin Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Aladdin *Grampus as Abu *S.S. Malarkey (TT) as Genie (both magical) *Molly (TT) as Eden *Nautilis (TT) as Carpet *Lillie Lightship as Princess Jasmine *Bedford Buoy (TT) as Rajah *Fred (FBF) as Sultan *Big Mac as Cassim *Warrior as Iago *Zorran as Jafar *Nantucket as Razoul *Shrimpers as The Guards *Big Mac as Peddler *Johnny Cuba as Saluk *Barrington (TT) as Abis Mal *Zorran, Zak, Zebedee, Burke, Blair, Oliver's Henchboats (TT), Sea Rogue's Henchboats (Salty's Lighthouse), Sea Rouge (Salty's Lighthouse), and Oliver (TT) as The Thieves *Shrimpers as Razoul's Minions *Cabot (TT) as Harud *Otis (SL) as Mozenrath *Bluenose as Prince Achemed *The Ghostly Galleon as The Cave of Wonders *R-Boat (TT) as Creepy Old Jafar TUGS/The Lion King Parody Casts *Big Mac as Mufasa *Kate (FBF) as Sarabi *Sally Seaplane as Sarafina *Fred (FBF) as Young Simba *Millie (TT) as Young Nala *Ten Cents as Adult Simba *Lillie Lightship as Adult Nala *Bedford Buoy (TT) as Zazu *Warrior as Timon *Hercules as Pumbaa *Big Mac as Rafiki *Johnny Cuba as Scar *Carla (TT) as Shenzi *Cabot (TT) as Banzai *Zorran as Ed (Diesel and Ed are both creepy) *The Duchess as Zira *Constance (TT) as Young Kiara *Sigrid (TT) as Adult Kiara *Barrington (TT) as Young Kovu *Nautilis (TT) as Adult Kovu *Oliver (TT) as Nuka *Princess Sally as Vitani *Constance (TT) as Ma *Digby as Uncle Max *Zak, Zebedee, Burke, Blair, Oliver's Henchboats (TT), Sea Rogue's Henchboats (Salty's Lighthouse), Sea Rouge (Salty's Lighthouse), Bobby, R-Boat (TT), and The Shrimpers as Hyenas TUGS/Pocahontas Parody Casts *Lillie Lightship as Pocahontas *Ten Cents as John Smith *Zorran as Governor Ratcliffe *Sunshine as Meeko *Top Hat as Chief Powhaton *Fire Tug as Kocoum *Sunshine as Thomas *Sally Seaplane as Grandmother Willow *Puffa as Percy *Warrior as Wiggins *Big Mac as Ben *Sea Rouge as Lon *Grampus as Flit *Frank and Eddie as Two Owls *Princess Alice as Nakoma *Fred (FBF) as Kekate *Big Stack (SL) as King James *Nantucket as Ratcliffe's Settlers *Shrimpers as Guards *Guysborough (TT) as Indians *Bluenose as John Rolfe *Kate (FBF) as Queen Anne *Constance (TT) as Mrs. Jenkins *Oliver (TT) as Uttamatomakkin TUGS/The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Quasimodo *Sally Seaplane as Esmeralda *Kate (FBF) as Laverne *Warrior as Hugo *Top Hat as Victor *Grampus as Phoebus *Johnny Cuba as Frollo *Sunshine as Clopin *Millie (TT) as Djali *Fred (FBF) as Archdeacon *Princess Alice as Madeleine *Shrimpers as Guards *Cabot's Cargo (TT) as Gypsies *Guysborough (TT) as The Guards *Digby (TT) as Old Hertics *Puffa as Baby Bird *Molly (TT) as Quasimodo's Mother *Cabot (TT) Frollo's Horse *Barrington (TT) as Phoebus' Horse *Zorran as Sarousch *Hercules as The Judge Clown TUGS/Hercules Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Hercules *Spike (FBF) as Baby Hercules *Warrior as Pegasus *Grampus as Phil *Percy (FBF) as Baby Pegasus *Nantucket as Hades *Big Mac as Zues *S.S. Vienna as Hera *Kate (FBF) as Megera TUGS/Mulan Parody Casts *Lillie Lightship as Mulan *Ten Cents as Captain Shang *Big Stack (SL) as Captain Shang's father *Big Mac as Mulan's father *Kate (FBF) as Mulan's mother *Warrior as Musho *Fundy (TT) as Cric-cee *Johnny Cuba as Shang *The Shrimpers as Shang's guards *And more TUGS/Tarzan Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Tarzan *Lillie Lightship as Jane *Princess Alice as Terk *Kate (FBF) as Kala *Nantucket as Clayton *Top Hat as Kerchak *Warrior as Tantor *Fundy (TT) as Young Tarzan *Kulu (TT) as Baby Tarzan *Grampus as Professer Archimedes Q. Porter *Carla (TT) as Mama Gunda *Zorran as Zugor *Bluenose as Uto *Oliver (TT) as Kago *The Ghostly Galleon as Sabor *Stewiacke (TT), Zak, Zebedee, Burke, Blair, Izzy Gomez, and Cabot (TT) as Clayton's Sailors *Shrimpers as The Baboons *Hercules and Big Mac as Flynt & Mungo *Cabot's Cargo (TT) as Leopard People *Oliver's Henchboats (TT) as Tublat *The Duchess as Queen La *Frank/Eddie as Evil Bert *Big Stack (SL) as Tarzan's Father *S.S. Vienna as Tarzan's Mother *The Pirates as The Rhinoceros and The Bird *Sunshine as Young Tantor Thomas/Atlantis: The Lost Empire Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Milo Thatch *Lillie Lightship as Princess Kida *Priness Alice as Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Fire Tug as Dr. Sweet *Grampus as Mole *Warrior as Vinny *Big Mac as Preston Whitmore *Big Stack (TT) as Cookie *The Duchess as Wilhelmina Packard *Carla (TT) as Helga Sinclair *Johnny Cuba as Commander Rourke Thomas/The Emperor's New Groove Parody Casts *Warrior as Kuzco *Sheep (from Sheep in the Big City) as Llama Kuzco *Ten Cents as Pacha *Lillie Lightship as Chicha *Grampus as Tipo *Princess Alice as Chaca *Big Mac as The Theme Song Guy *Fred (FBF) as Rudy The Old Man *Sally Seaplane as Mata The Waitress *Billy Shoepeck as Bucky The Squirrel *Big Mac as Kronk *Carla (TT) as Yzma *Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) as Cat Yzma Thomas/Lilo and Stitch Parody Casts *Lillie Lightship as Lilo *Kate (FBF) as Nani *Ten Cents as Stitch *Big Mac as David *and more Thomas/The Princess and the Frog Parody Casts *Lillie Lightship as Tina *Ten Cents as Naveen *Canso (TT) as Louis *Grampus as Ray *Princess Alice as Charlotte *Johnny Cuba as Dr Faciler *Nantucket as Lawerence *TUGS and friends villains as Faciler's Friends on the Other Side Thomas/Mickey Mouse Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Mickey Mouse *Warrior as Donald Duck (Both vain) *Top Hat as Goofy *Grampus as Pluto (Ten Cents and Sunshine are best friends, just like Mickey Mouse and Pluto are) *Lilie Lightship as Minnie Mouse *Carla (TT) as Daisy Duck *Zorran as Pete *Frank as Chip *Eddie as Dale Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9